


Love You, Wife

by HaughtPocket00 (HaughtPocket)



Series: You're My Home [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtPocket/pseuds/HaughtPocket00
Summary: "You're not fat, you're pregnant!"Domestic Wayhaught :)





	

“You're not fat! You're pregnant!” Nicole popped her head out the bathroom door, saw her wife staring down belligerently at her giant belly.  
  
“That's the same thing.” Waverly displayed her signature pout, stuck her lower lip out in Nicole's direction.  
  
Nicole rolled her eyes as she finished brushing her teeth, spat into the sink and wiped her face.  
  
“I mean, look at these stretch marks!” Nicole lifted her face to look into hazel eyes.  
  
“Those,” Nicole leaned over to kiss said stretch marks, “are the lines of life.” She brought her face up to meet Waverly's, pressed a kiss to her lips.  
  
Waverly couldn't help but roll her eyes. “Such a romantic, Mrs. Haught.” She smiled as she turned to walk back to bed.  
  
Nicole finished her nighttime routine, and slid into bed next to Waverly. She took a book from her nightstand, leaned over the very pregnant belly, and began to read “Oh, The Places You'll Go.”  
  
Waverly watched her contentedly, Nicole did this every night, since they found out the IVF took, that Waverly was pregnant. The thought of not only Nicole being a mother, but standing by her side and being one along with her, it made her heart more full than she thought ever possible.  
  
"Hey, come 'ere." Waverly pulled on Nicole's arm, bringing her up from her stomach to her face. "You're kind of amazing, you know that?" Her arms draped around Nicole's neck, who now rested on an elbow beside Waverly's face.  
  
"I just can't wait... I'm so excited to meet them."  
  
"Me too." Waverly stroke the soft cheek. "OW!" She peered down at the little mountain, pushed her hands into her belly. "They're excited too. I think they're dancing." She took Nicole's hand in hers, placed it over the active spots.  
  
Nicole's face looked focused, concentrated, then up to Waverly, wide-eyed and excited. "Baby, they're so strong!" She pressed light kisses all over the belly. "I love you, and I love you," she leaned over Waverly's face once more, kissed her lips, "and I love you..."  
  
\----------  
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me ha-ppy, when skies are grey..." Nicole lay beside her worn wife in a hospital bed, each holding a small bundle in their arms. Nicole barely whispered the song into Waverly's ear. Waverly leaned into Nicole, closed her eyes at the soft voice.  
  
"I love you, baby..." Nicole buried her nose in Waverly's soft brown locks, kissing her head.  
  
"Mmm... I love you."  
  
**  
  
"What're their names?" Wynonna held a bundle, looked at Waverly questioningly.  
  
Waverly looked at Nicole, who held the other bundle in her arms. "This here is Nova Grace." Nicole beamed proudly, dimples shining.  
  
Waverly looked at the baby, back at Wynonna. "And that," Waverly continued, "is Wren, Wren Paisley."  
  
Wynonna stared down into the little face, barely hours old. "They're so beautiful, guys." Waverly and Nicole exchanged knowing glances. Wynonna was a goner. They saw the tear roll down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away.  
  
\----------  
  
"I'm pretty sure there's enough nail polish for the both of you!" Nicole looked down at her daughters, her "three-nagers," both convinced that there would never be enough color for all their fingers and toes, especially since they both wanted purple.  
  
"But Nova always just uses so much!" A red headed, freckle faced toddler countered her mother's point. She crossed her chubby arms. She was serious.  
  
"Wren, I give you both the same amount. Wave! Wanna come help me out here?" Nicole shouted her plea to her wife, who was reading somewhere.  
  
Waverly plodded into the room, beheld a wonderful sight. Her wife and twin daughters, decked out in princess garb, make-up clearly done by the toddlers, nail polish crisis ensued.  
  
"Oh, honey. I have two bottles of purple. They'll never give this up." Waverly reached up to peck a kiss on Nicole's cheek, went into the bathroom and returned with an identical bottle of nail polish.  
  
"Of course... Because learning to share is overrated." Nicole gave Waverly reprimanding smirk.  
  
"Buy two bottles … Spend two hours convincing them that there is, indeed, enough nail polish to go around." Waverly held up both hands as if balancing the two options.  
  
"Good point. Join us?"  
  
"But I'm not all pretty..." Nicole snorted at Waverly's sincerity in her reasoning.  
  
"You're SO pretty, mommy!" Waverly lifted a petite brunette to her hip.  
  
"Aw, thank you, love!" She kissed the chubby cheek. "You look so beautiful! Did momma do your make up?"  
  
"No, Wren did." The little brunette pointed to her red-headed twin.  
  
"An-an I did Nova's!" Waverly crouched to the ground, sat Nova beside Wren. They were a sight. Both girl's were stark bald when they were born, so they couldn't have known that their "N" name baby would grow up with brunette hair, and the "W", red. It was a beautiful mystery, how that happened. They loved it.  
  
All four of them heard the front door open and close, sending the twins scurrying down the stairs.  
  
"'Nonna!!!"  
  
"MONKEYS!!" Wynonna swooped both girls up into her arms, attacking them with kisses, dropped them on the couch and continued the assault. "Hey, wait. Did you guys start princess without me?? … Alright, that's it. You're under arrest. You're both goin' to tickle jail." She flopped on the couch in between them and brought them under her arms, relentlessly tickling them.  
  
Waverly and Nicole watched from the top of the stairs, smiling at the sight.  
  
"Hey, you uh... you have something on your face..." Waverly smudged the messy blush even more on Nicole's cheek.  
  
"I don't know how they rope me into these things. Did you see this?" She pointed to the top of her head, a bejeweled tiara firmly perched.  
  
Waverly snickered, "Yeah, yeah I did. I mean, I personally like the Stetson but … I really love watching you do this stuff with them." She wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck, Nicole's arms wrapped around her torso.  
  
"I love you, wife." Nicole leaned her forehead against Waverly's.  
  
Waverly pulled Nicole closer, pressed their lips together into a tender, but passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you, wife."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Love domestic Wayhaught, don't think there can ever be too much of them. Just had these scenes floating around so I put them together for a little one-shot!
> 
> I call my nieces/nephews "love" all the time, it's not just a British thing! haha
> 
> Tumblr: haught0pocket (send me prompts, if you like! I'll do my best to write what you send!)  
> Twitter: @haughtpocket


End file.
